


Children's Work

by NoSoundAllEcho



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abrosexual Allison Hargreeves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, F/M, Genderfluid Klaus Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Trans Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Trans Vanya Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoundAllEcho/pseuds/NoSoundAllEcho
Summary: When Five manages to send them all back to the day he left in the first place, their treatment of each other isn't the only thing they have a second chance at.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Kudos: 16





	Children's Work

**Author's Note:**

> A summary of the major events throughout their first childhood

On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 children were born. This was unusual as none of the mothers had been pregnant when the day began. One such mother was a young woman who had escaped North Korea only a week before, still mourning her brother who died to get her out she was suddenly given a child. Given her circumstances this woman knew that she couldn't begin to provide for her child, so when a strange man came and offered her more money than she thought imaginable for the infant with her brothers eyes, she knew that she truly didn't have a choice in the matter. Keep the child and let them die within the year, or give them to this man who can clearly afford to provide for them?  
  


* * *

8 years later and the child, now known as Number Six, is pacing their room in a quiet panic.  
  


 _What will I do if mom gives me a girls name?_ The thought keeps coursing through their mind, it was their birthday and their mother was going to be naming all of them today, but three of the seven children think that they might rather keep their numbers. For two of these children, it's a simple matter, numbers have no gender attached, unlike names. For one, it's simply a matter of ease, eight years with a number, why bother learning something new at the request of a robot? Much like their siblings Six has changed into their pajamas as the night has come closer, the only thing left in their day is the fateful naming.

"Children, are you all ready to come down for your names? I've made cookies and hot chocolate!" Mom's voice rings clear through the halls of the horrible home. Six halts their panicked pacing and prepares for the inevitable dysphoria. They can hear nonexistent wind howling in their ears as they open their door, the world seems weirdly blurry. Number Four is standing in front of them, all too suddenly, and grinning an ear splitting grin.  
  
"We're getting names Six! We get to have real actual names! Like real actual children! Names!!" Fours accent is thicker than usual with his excitement, it helps to ground Six. Six smiles at their brother, not daring to speak, knowing their anxiety would leak into their words. Instead they soundlessly grab Fours hand, Four who could never see them as a gender, Four who supports them no matter what, Four who they know will always love them. Before long the gaggle of children has climbed down to the living room and are all sitting cross legged on the floor. 

Mom smiles warmly down at her children and speaks with a robotic grace. "Are you all ready to begin?" She waits for the excited nods before she addresses them once again. "Lets begin with our little Number One, the leader of your siblings, shall have the name 'Luther' the peoples army." Six finds that they aren't surprised in the slightest by One-Luther's new name. Of course the figurehead of their stupid group would be named something heroic like 'Luther'.

Luther grins and responds filled with joy "Thanks mom! I love it!" Mom doesn't linger, her attention next focusing on Number Two, undoubtedly her favorite child. She smiles at him, Six doesn't even think Five could deny the love in her eyes.  
  
"Number Two, my darling boy, you will be known as 'Diego', like the wonderful muralist Diego Rivera." The children all know how much paintings mean to their robotic mother, to name her favorite child after an artist is unsurprising. Diego looks as though he's going to start crying.  
  
"Th-th-thank you M-mom!" Diego looks genuinely happy, Six is glad to see such joy on their brothers face. They wonder if all of their names will have such significance, or if it's just Dad's favorite Luther and Mom's favorite Diego. They know the question will be answered soon when their mothers gaze focuses in on Number Three, who sits with her legs crossed and a vibrant grin.

"Number Three, ever the elegant sister, you will be called 'Allison' meaning noble." For some reason Six feels their mother has more to say, as though her coding is preventing her from saying what she actually wants to. They wonder if they'll ever learn what it is their mother is holding back.

Allison doesn't say anything to her new name, just smiles and nods, Six wonders why. Mom's focus changes once again and Six finds themselves genuinely excited for their brother to finally get the name he's always wanted. "Number Four, who fights every day to make sure his siblings stay happy, you will be named 'Klaus' victory for the people. I know you will always fight for your family." Klaus is grinning like he's eight, which he is. 

"Thank you mother! I promise to keep fighting for us!" Klaus is grinning at Six, who sits next to their brother still holding his hand. Despite all the anxiety still building in their chest, Six is unbelievably happy for their siblings, especially their favorite brother.  
  
Mom's attention moves again, and everyone can see how palpable the tension is, they all know that Five doesn't want to be named, even mom knows. "Number Five, who has always rejected the idea that he could be a normal child, who's content to remain who he is, will be 'Five' the name you've already claimed as your own." Every jaw has dropped, even uninterested Five looks surprised.  
  
"Thank you, Grace. For respecting my wishes and allowing me to keep my own name." Five's voice is calm, just like it usually is, but Six thinks he seems a little happier than usual. 

When moms attention changes once again Six can practically feel bile rising in their throat. They grip Klaus' hand as tight as they can and pray this will all be over with soon. They don't want to disappoint or upset mom, so they've already resigned themselves to accepting whatever mom decides to call them. "Number Six whos curiosity and need for knowledge knows no bounds, you will be named Benjamin for the world famous inventor Benjamin Franklin." The self hate washes away in milliseconds. Ben would think he heard mom wrong if it weren't for the confused stares his siblings were giving him. 

"But mom, that's a boys name!" Luther has never liked Number Six, and when he hears mom give her a boys name he refuses to let it stand. Before he can argue more however, his point is demolished.  
  


Klaus could feel Ben's hand immediately relax when he heard his new name, and Klaus was not going to let Luther ruin this for Ben. "I think it's perfect. Who else in history could come close to trying to learn as much as our Benjamin? I do think I'm gonna call you Ben though! You aren't tall enough for such a long name yet!" Ben laughs, his heart feels so warm as he leans into his brother.  
  
"Thanks mom, I think you picked the perfect name." Ben's voice is quiet but clearly happy, it isn't more than a second before Klaus is pulling an arm over Ben's shoulder and happily ruffling his hair. Ben whispers soft enough only Klaus can possibly hear "Thanks for standing up for me."   
  
Klaus' response is equally hushed, barely breathed into Ben's ear "Anything for my favorite brother" Ben can't stop himself from grinning at that.

"Now, last but certainly not least, lucky Number Seven. You have always been kind to your siblings, patient and understanding, you will have the gracious name 'Vanya'." Ben wonders if any of the others know that Vanya is also a boys name. Ben doesn't say a thing though, there's no knowing if mom gave Vanya their name for the same reason she gave Ben his.

* * *

The children are 13 now, Five and Father got into a fight at dinner again, now Five is missing. Klaus and Ben are laying together on the floor of the attic, Klaus is trying to explain how he knows Five is still alive.  
  
"When someone dies, I don't just know because I can see their ghost. It's like, I can sense their soul crossing into that other world. Five's soul never did that, I can't sense him among the dead, and I never felt him die. I don't know where Five is, but he's still alive." Klaus is convinced, and so Ben believes him. Ben would believe it if Klaus told him the sky was green and the grass was purple. Before long Ben's attention is drawn elsewhere as a familiar pain slowly brings itself to the forefront of his mind.  
  
"I've gotta head down, you didn't take my Midol did you?" Ben knows Klaus wouldn't actually take his meds, drowning out the ghosts wouldn't be worth Ben having to be in pain.  
  
Klaus laughed, knowing just as well that he wouldn't dream of taking Ben's meds. "Totally took all of it, every pill, and then I ate the bottle too" Ben laughs at his brother and heads downstairs to take care of his issue.

* * *

Ben is 16 now, but he won't ever make it any older. He can hear Klaus' screams as he lies in a puddle of his own blood. He wonders if he should care more that he can see his own intestines torn out of his body. He told Father that letting Them out right now wouldn't go well, but he had been ignored. At least now the source of his pain was splattered against a wall, the uterus that had plagued both him and Them no more than mush. He hopes Klaus will be okay on his own, but he knows that isn't likely. As his world fades to black he wonders for a moment if he'll be able to stay by Klaus' side. He doesn't expect this wish to hurt him as much as it does.


End file.
